Vanilla Cupcakes
by Captain Crumpet
Summary: Kurt has an eating disorder and low self-esteem, he regularly cuts to feel something, be in control of his own pain, rather than letting Karofsky get the power, Blaine tries to help. TRIGGERS: Self-harm and eating disorder [[DISCONTINUED]]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this is really bad, but whatever, I'm not really good at writing and well, yeah, 2am writing :P not sure if i should continue it :/**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything, except the plot.. and possibly a few OC's in later chapters, It's un-beta'd and quite honestly, sucks, right bye :P**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his bare stomach in the full-length mirror, he poked his ribs,<p>

"Fat." he muttered under his breath,

he pulled at the invisible fat on his hips,

"Disgusting." he said angrily.

Kurt sighed and flopped down onto his bed, face down. He lay there for a moment, breathing in the smells of his duvet, then rolled onto his side and pinched at his stomach,

"Ow,"

he breathed when he accidentally pinched a cut over his belly button, sticky liquid spread over the tips of his fingers. Kurt sighed and sat up, pressing his palm over the bleeding cut. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walked the small distance to his bathroom and shut the door behind him,

"Damn cut,"

he muttered while he wiped the blood off his fingers. Kurt shivered when a drop of blood rolled down his stomach, past his belly button, threatening to roll onto the waistband of his skinny jeans, he quickly wiped it away, not wanting to ruin his clothes with blood. Kurt froze when he heard three loud knocks on the front door, he quickly pulled a bandaid out and stuck it over the most of the cut, then pulled on his white v-neck t-shirt and ran up stairs. He winced when he jumped the last few steps to get to the front door quicker,

"Thank god for that bandaid,"

he mumbled to himself as he opened the door,

"Hi Blaine!" he said as happily as he could, his pulled his best fake smile and hugging his boyfriend.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine replied and went to slip his hand up Kurt's shirt, Kurt grabbed his hand as it went toward his stomach,

"My dad's home," he warned, not wanting Blaine to feel the scabs, and planted a kiss on Blaine's head then dragged him inside.

"Hi Blaine," Carole called from the kitchen, "Want a drink?"

"No thanks Carole," Blaine said politely, "I brought cupcakes," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear,

"Cupcakes?" he said, thinking about how he would have to throw it all up later,

"What flavour?" Kurt asked with fake curiosity, not even wanting to know.

"Vanilla!" Blaine beamed and placed his backpack onto the table,

"One for you," he said, placing a cupcake in front of Kurt and then kissed his cheek. Kurt mustered up a small smiled despite mentally retching at the thought of having to eat the cupcake. He picked at the icing, licking it off his fingers slowly, savouring the taste, not thinking about how he would have to throw it up later. Blaine looked at him and slid closer so that his side was touching Kurt's,

"That's really hot," he breathed in Kurt's ear, then his eyebrows furrowed,

"Don't they taste any good?" he whined, "I spent ages looking up a perfect recipe and getting all the ingre-" he was cut off by Kurt planting a kiss on his lips,

"They're perfect," he said as he pulled away, "I'm just not really hungry."

Blaine raised his eyebrow questioningly, "Really?" Kurt nodded,

"They're not going to give me food poisoning, are they?" Kurt laughed,

"Course not!" Blaine laughed with him, "Carole, do you mind if we leave these here?" he asked politely, Carole nodded and smiled at the boys,

"Have fun," she called as they made they're way to Kurt's room,

"Door open!" yelled Burt from the living room, "Hey," Burt said, getting up and walking over to Carole,

"Do you think Blaine would mind if I stole one of his cupcakes?" Carole swatted his hand away as he went to grab one,

"None for you," she laughed and Burt groaned,

"Half?" he reasoned and Carole complied, cutting a cupcake in half and passing it over to Burt,

"Thanks," he said happily and scoffed it down.

* * *

><p>"Except that I wouldn't be able to go on the rides," Blaine muttered to Kurt, who threw his head back and laughed,<p>

"You're not that short," Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine over so that they were lying side by side on Kurt's bed,

"And hey," he said, kissing Blaine's cheek, "You're too much of a scaredy cat to go on them anyway." Kurt laughed and Blaine merely shook his head,

"I'll get you, Hummel," Blaine warned,

"Oh really?" Kurt pressed, raising his eyebrow,

"Yes." Blaine replied before attacking Kurt's sides with tickling fingers. Kurt squirmed at the touch and began to laugh,

"Stop!" he shouted between laughs, "Ahh! Blaine No! Please!" Blaine shook his head, a giant grin on his face,

"I don't believe I can do that, Sir." he said in a dapper voice,

"Pleeaaase!" Kurt whined, "I give up!"

"Nope!" Blaine laughed,

"Ah!" Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine's fingers tickled the cuts on his hips through his shirt, Blaine instantly froze,

"What happened?" he asked, worried,

"Nothing," Kurt brushed it off, "It was nothing, just got my bruise is all."

_Lie._

Blaine raised an eyebrow,

"Bruise?" he asked,

"Yeah," Kurt said feebly, "I hit my hip on the edge of the table chasing after Finn," he laughed, trying to think of more excuses, "He stole my moisturiser." he added darkly, "Never get between me and my moisturiser." Kurt laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boys!" Carole called down the stairs, "Dinner!"

Blaine jumped up off the bed,

"Hungry?" Kurt mused, raising his eyebrow at the shorter boys enthusiasm,

"I am a teenage boy!" Blaine argued, "I need to eat!"

"Not as much as an elephant," Kurt rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed, Blaine laughed and pulled him through the door and up to the kitchen,

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as the shorter boy pulled him up the stairs,

"Finn lives here! There will be more than enough food!" Blaine sighed and let go of the taller boys hand,

"Alright, alright!" he said exasperatedly,

"Boys!" Burt yelled, unaware they were both in the hall,

"We're here! We're here!" Kurt replied as he walked into the kitchen with his hands up,

"How's school?" Carole asked, looking at Kurt,

Kurt stopped pushing his food around on the plate, stabbed a bit of potato with his fork and raised it to his mouth,

_Complete hell._

"It's fine," he replied, raising the food to his mouth,

"Oh, that's good," Carole's smile faltered, "And how are your grades?"

Kurt smiled,

"They're great," he replied, shoving the potato into his mouth and chewing forcibly, trying not to let his look of disgust show on his face.

The rest of dinner was filled with meaningless drabble and one-sided conversation as Blaine and Finn shovelled food into their mouths.

"Who wants dessert?" Carole asked as Kurt finished his dinner, he felt fat, bloated and sighed as he realised what he had to do.

"Me!" said everyone but Kurt said enthusiastically, Kurt just shook his head,

"No thanks," He smiled, "Your lovely roast filled me up, I'll just be a moment." He excused himself from the table and walked calmly to the stairs leading to his bedroom. Kurt paused, looked behind him and then ran down and straight to his en-suite.

'You fat pig," he whispered angrily and grabbed his extra toothbrush. Kurt fell to his knees in front of the toilet and pushed the end of the toothbrush down his throat, then snatched it back out before he retched into the toilet. Kurt's sides heaved, all he could think was how disgusting he must have looked, eating the entire plate of food.

"Ung," he muttered when he stopped, _it's not all gone_, he shoved the toothbrush back down his throat until all he upchucked was water. He flushed the toilet and then washed his mouth out with the cup from beside the sink. Kurt sighed and slid down the wall onto the floor,

"Why?" he sighed, "Why can't I just eat and not worry?" he sighed and stood up in front of the mirror,

"Ew."

Kurt began fixing his hair and re-applying foundation to cover the bags under his eyes.

"He's been down there a while," Blaine whispered to Carole, "I wonder what's he's doing, would you mind if I went down to see?"

"Not at all Blaine," Carole smiled, "Go ahead."

Blaine stood up from the table and walked down the stairs into Kurt's room,

"Kurt?"

"In here," Kurt responded from the bathroom. Blaine walked cautiously toward the bathroom and opened the door,

"Kurt!" he laughed at the sight of his boyfriend fixing his hair,

"What?" Kurt replied, confused. Blaine just laughed and kissed his cheek,

"Nothing, Carole wants you upstairs," Kurt groaned,

"Why?" he whined,

If she makes me eat more food- Kurt cut off the though as Blaine kissed his cheek, and then his neck, and then began sucking softly,

"Unng," Kurt moaned, "Stop- Blaine, Stop, Carole's upstairs."

Blaine sighed and stood up, "C'mon then." he pulled Kurt up and walked swiftly up the stairs and back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Lololol, ok, so, I actually have no clue at all to go from here, i have basic stuff planned out, but I dunno how to get there? Gah this always happens and I just end up giving up -.- Anyways! Thanks for the reviews! I was in the middle of class and had to snap my hand over my mouth to stop from squealing! And so many favourites and alerts! Gosh!<strong>

**Eugh, I'm just so disappointed it in this chapter, it's like 500 words long or something.**


	3. Update!

Sorry I haven't been writing!  
>My friend tried to commit suicide in early December(she's alright now though, she has some anti depressants and stuff) So I was really really caught up in that and I had to call the ambulance for her and it was all really really intense, I didn't keep writing because then the emotions would be way to similar and I'd probably start crying again, sigh anyways, I pretty good now, she promised never to try to do that again without talking to be so that i could help her and stuff. So that's why there has been nada activity from me lately

Anyways! Off the topic of sadness, i was going to write a prologue but then I couldn't write it properly so i gave up, i'm working on chapter 3 now so it will probably be up sometime within the next week or so.

Thanks for all the favourites and story alerts! :D


End file.
